Mission AND
by Freed Wings of Cursed Dragons
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is sent on a mission by her father, alongside partner, Loki. Sent to Fairy Tail Academy for a year, their mission is to act like brother and sister and get close to target Natsu Dragneel. When the time is right, kill him. However as time goes on the notorious 'Lucifer' can't bring herself to kill the enemy she has fallen for. Will she betray family or friend?


Mission A.N.D

* * *

I was back at headquarters, in my father's office. He sat behind his big desk in the dim room. I stood in front of him, my hands clasped behind my back in respect.

"Are we clear, Lucy?" He handed me a file marked mission A.N.D. I nodded.

"Fine, study that file. I will have everything you need to complete the mission." I nodded again.

"Good." He smiled. "Get going. Your flight will depart soon. Do not fail us." I brought my right hand forward and formed a fist over my heart, slightly bowing, and turned on my heels to leave.

Once I got outside of headquarters, Loki was waiting beside the slick black bulletproof car.

"You are my partner?" I asked. The boy nodded.

He opens the car's back door and mentioned for me to get in. I sat down and settled in.

Once, we were far enough away from HQ, I opened the file and handed some papers to Loki.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel." Loki said, and continued to read the target's profile out loud. " Age:17, Sex: Male, Height:6'2"." Loki handed me a picture of the boy.

I started at it. "Pink hair?! Is this natural?" Loki shuffled through papers.

"Apparently." He said. The glass dividing Loki and me from the car's driver rolled down.

"Ms. Heartfilia," he said. " we are close to the airport, the luggage is in the back. All of the necessities for the mission will be in your bags, including new IDs and school info." The man paused, focusing attention back to the road. "Master told me to remind you two, 'you are brother and sister for this mission. Act like it.' He said.".

"Yes, thank you, Alex." I said. Soon we were at the airport and checking in.

First Stage: complete. Next step: get into Fairy Tail academy and find target Natsu Dragneel. This is going to be a piece of cake, I thought.

- 2 hours later-

The pilot turned the green seatbelt light on. I reached down to rebuild the seat. I breathed in and out deeply. Preparing myself for the mission. I shook Loki awake.

"Wha-" he said, jolting up fully aware and ready to fight. I sighed.

"Relax Loki, we are almost off the plane. Just put on your seatbelt." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh." He said, before shutting his eyes again and falling back into his chair. I sighed again and reached over him to buckle his seat beat.

"Thanks, princess." He whispered into my hair.

* * *

Once we were off the plane, I led the still sleeping zombie to the baggage claim. The boy was still half asleep and running over any one who dared wander into his path.

"Sorry, sorry." I whispered under my breath to the people that rolled their eyes. At the baggage claim area I noticed two of our bags. Grabbing them I looked at the zombie boy.

"Loki!" I yelled at him, people turned and started at us before resuming their walks to their planes. The boy's orange head shot up.

"Think fast, _brother_." I said as I tossed the two heavy bags at him. He caught both with ease and rolled his eyes at me. I stuck my tongue out at him like a child. Then turned back around to find the other two bags.

"Come on." I said, yanking his arm

"Lucifer!" I heard a man shout behind me, I tried to turn and see the owner of the voice, but big hands engulfed me and pulled me in to a hug. I didn't know what to do. I looked at Loki.

Lucifer? I mouthed. He didn't know what to do, either. He shrugged and didn't bother to help.

"Its okay, Ms. Heartfilia." The man whispered into my ear. "My name is Guildharts and I will act as your uncle on this mission." He let go of me and winked twice. HA code.

Oh, I thought as I finally realized what was going on.

"Uncle Guildharts!" I screeched as I dropped the two bags and pulled the redhead in for another hug. Loki looked at me like I was crazy. I winked twice. He nodded once he realized what was going on.

Guildharts pulled away from me.

"Come on." He said as he reached down to pick up one of the two bags. "The car is waiting outside." Loki and I followed our new chaperone.

* * *

In Guildhart's limo he explained our mission in better detail. Loki and I sat in a seat across from the man.

The plan went like this:

We - me and Loki- were to go Fairy tail Academy and act like normal teenagers. Loki will be my older brother and half of his classes with be shared with target Natsu Dragneel. Half of mine also shared with Natsu Dragneel.

"The company needs you to become friends with him and his friends." Guildharts said.

Easy enough, I thought. Loki and I stayed quiet as Guildharts continued the plan.

"Once you all are friends, are you two allowed to show your powers."

"Huh?" Loki and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Sir, all our lives we were taught to not show any- any! one of our targets our powers." I reminded the red. He nodded.

"Yes, but this is a different case. The Dragneel family is dangerous, supposedly descended from dragons. And since Natsu is so young, he is dangerous. Your father wants you to use your powers, Lucifer, only to show the boy and his friends that they can trust you, then once the trust is formed." He paused and leaned forward. "You, Lucifer, will go in for the kill."

When he said that, I didn't even flinch. I have down this a million times before for my father's company. I am an assassin, it is what we do. We are paid out by so rich snot nose, to kill an company enemy, or whatever; no questions asked. I don't even care, all the mission I have been sent on were to kill men that were so cruel, some killing women and children for religious ways or murdering women that gave them sex that was unpleasurable.

I only ever went on missions to kill men like those. But there are other missions. S class missions, something I am not a part of- yet. That is how HA works - the acronym for the company's name HA is Heartfilia Assassin. Clever name, huh? The founder came up with it. My dead mother.

"Lucifer?" Guildhart's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Did you hear me?" I nodded.

"Yes, I understand the mission. Get close and then kill."

"No that is not what I said." The man glared. "For this mission, your name will not be Lucifer, you will be called Lucy, understand?"

"Sir, Lucifer has never been my name. It just a stupid nickname HA came up with." I explained.

"I understand." Guildharts said. "But if anyone outside the mission calls you that name, you act dumb and say 'huh'." I nodded "Good." He said before turning to the orange head next to me, sleeping.

"Loki!" Guildharts shouted. Loki snapped awake. "Pay attention." Then Guildharts retold the plan to my idiot partner, I dozed off.

* * *

"Lucy." My partner's annoying voice interrupted my sleep. "Get up. We are at Guildharts." Loki pulled me up by my arms and dragged me out the car before letting me fall on my butt the driveway.

I glared at him. "Come on, Sis." He said, offering his hand to pull me up. "Uncle is waiting inside." I followed him up the driveway to our temporary home. It wasn't that big of a house, but not too small either, the house size was a two story with probably four bedrooms and two bathrooms.

I ran ahead of Loki. "I call upstairs bathroom." Already mapping out floor plans in my head. Top story had easiest escape route and easy places to hide. And of course a secluded area to get ready.

"No fair, Lucy!" He couldn't keep up with me and I won. He had to share downstairs with Guildharts, taking the second bedroom on that floor.

That night after dinner, I laid down on my soft new bed. My clothes were picked out for tomorrow. Everything unpacked and put away. Everything was set, Guildharts called the school. All that was left was becoming Natsu Dragneel's friend. And of course... leading his demise.

* * *

**Well, there it is! My latest story! This one I really want to continue. I hope it will get better as the story moves on. I trying to mix Romeo and Juliet with a little modern day adventure. Gosh, this will be exciting! Hope you all like it! Hehe, update soon! :)**


End file.
